La Liga (Parte Cuatro)
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¡Cuarta y ultima parte de esta historia! Para derrotar a Darkseid, Nafta Super y su banda deberán unirse como nunca lo han hecho antes. De ellos y solo de ellos depende el destino de la Argentina y del mundo. ¡Final de este increíble Elseworld basado en "Kryptonita", de Leonardo Oyola!


**LA LIGA**

 **PARTE CUATRO**

 **(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo. Basado libremente en** _ **"Kryptonita"**_ **, de Leonardo Oyola y Nicanor Loreti)**

* * *

 **INTRODUCCIÓN**

 _En Elseworlds, los héroes salen de sus lugares habituales y son colocados en lugares y momentos extraños –algunos que han existido y otros que no pueden, no pudieron o no debieron haber existido–. El resultado son historias que crean personajes que son tan familiares como el ayer y que parecen tan frescos como el mañana…_

* * *

 **1**

 **TITÁN, EL HOMBRE-MAQUINA**

 **LABORATORIO DE DESAAD.**

 **APOKOLIPS.**

El ser que alguna vez fue Víctor Roca se alzaba sobre sus nuevas piernas cibernéticas. Se observó, incrédulo, en una especie de espejo cercano, comprobando que la única parte que le quedaba visible del humano que alguna vez supo ser era el lado derecho del rostro y la cabeza. El resto era acero, metal y circuitos extraños que brillaban y zumbaban animados por una energía extraña.

Víctor había sido convertido por Desaad en un cyborg, un auténtico hombre-máquina.

-No siento… las piernas – dijo – Ni los brazos… ni mis manos… _¿Qué me has hecho?_

-Ya te lo dije: _un soldado único, perfecto_ – Desaad lo observó, complacido – Un arma viviente letal, que servirá al Señor Oscuro y sus propósitos.

Víctor volvió a mirarse en el espejo, desolado. _¡Era un monstruo!_ Aquél tipo enfermo lo había convertido en un monstruo, un engendro, una aberración… Ya no podría volver a jugar al futbol ni ver a sus amigos otra vez. Ya ni siquiera podría hacer una vida normal, nunca más.

-¿Qué me hiciste? – volvió a preguntar, más enojado.

-Te he dado un propósito – afirmó Desaad – ¡Te hice mejor! Olvida tu pasado. ¡Ya no eres humano! Ahora, sirves a Darkseid, como yo. _¡Ahora, tu nombre será TITÁN!_

-¡Nooo!

Totalmente furioso, Víctor le dio un puñetazo al espejo, destrozándolo. Se volvió hacia Desaad, dispuesto a darle el mismo trato, pero en cuanto quiso pegarle una descarga eléctrica lo recorrió, provocándole un dolor atroz.

-¡ARGH! – gritó, doblándose a la mitad.

-Idiota. ¿Acaso pensabas que ibas a poderme hacer daño? _¡No puedes!_ – Desaad se echó a reír – ¡En tu programación, puse una orden inhibitoria! Cada vez que intentes atacar a cualquier habitante de Apokolips, sufrirás un dolor indecible. ¡Ya no tienes libertad de elección! Sólo existe un camino para ti: _servir a Darkseid_.

-No – Víctor se incorporó. Intentó volver a atacar a Desaad. De nuevo recibió otro choque eléctrico. Sin embargo en esta ocasión, pudo soportarlo – ¡No! – gritó, volviendo a la carga. Su cuerpo robótico se sacudió una y otra vez, pero no cesó en su intento de luchar contra el dominio en el que lo tenían sometido – ¡NO! – volvió a gritar, cada vez más furioso. Chispas y humo surgieron de él y, a la final, lo consiguió. En el foto-receptor óptico que hacía las veces de ojo izquierdo apareció un mensaje que su cerebro interpretó inmediatamente gracias a una interfaz biónica.

El mensaje decía: ORDEN INHIBITORIA, ANULADA.

Víctor se irguió, cuan alto era ahora, ante Desaad. Los dolores habían cesado para siempre. Ahora era libre… libre para luchar, libre para vengar la atroz muerte de su padre.

Aquellos malditos invasores habían destruido su mundo y sus sueños. Él estaba dispuesto a destruirlos a ellos, cueste lo que cueste.

-Atrás. ¡Atrás! – le ordenó Desaad. Pero al ver que Víctor no le hacía caso, se volvió hacia una puerta – _¡Guardias! ¡Guardias!_ – gritó.

Dos Parademonios ingresaron gruñendo en la habitación. Instintivamente, Víctor supo cómo podría luchar contra ellos. Sabía que ya no tenía que temerles. Más bien, todo lo contrario: _ellos le temerían a él._

Extendió el brazo izquierdo. Con un movimiento rápido y sincronizado, el metal y los circuitos se re-ensamblaron, formando un arma… una especie de cañón energético.

Efectuó un disparo demoledor a bocajarro a sus enemigos, volándolos en pedazos. Aterrorizado, Desaad se escondió tras una columna. Desde allí, vio cómo el arma desaparecía y la mano y el brazo mecánicos volvían a su lugar. Un decidido Víctor caminó hacia un computador cercano y le apoyó esta vez la mano derecha encima. La palma sufrió una metamorfosis y por unos instantes, el metal y el teclado de la computadora se fundieron, indistinguibles.

Durante la breve fusión, la mente de Víctor –apoyada por la tecnología biónica incorporada en su cuerpo– tomó contacto con el banco de datos de Apokolips. Absorbió en cuestión de segundos toneladas de archivos, información útil que le serviría para vencer a sus enemigos.

Cuando terminó la descarga de datos, se separó del computador y buscó una Caja-Madre. Con ella entre manos, supo qué debía hacer para hacerla funcionar.

-¡Alto! ¡Alto! – gritó Desaad – _¡No puedes hacer eso!_

-¿Ah no? – Víctor activó la caja. Un tubo de luz no tardó en abrirse. Conectaba con la Tierra – Mírame.

Saltó por el portal y desapareció.

* * *

 **2**

 **UN ENEMIGO PODEROSO**

 **BUENOS AIRES. PLAZA DE MAYO.**

 **NOCHE...**

La inmensa figura de Darkseid se alzaba ante Nafta Súper y su banda. Luego de que el Señor Oscuro hubiera hablado, pronunciando su nombre y proclamando su autoridad incuestionable sobre su planeta de origen y la Tierra, un pesado manto de silencio se había desplomado sobre los presentes. Ninguno sabía qué decir, teniendo en cuenta que la criatura parada ante ellos había destruido el obelisco con un gesto y sin pestañear. De hecho, su cara –que parecía hecha en piedra oscura– estaba seria, absolutamente seria y sus ojos, tizones al rojo vivo, fijos en el Pini.

Parecía que el momento de mutismo iba volverse eterno, pero entonces el mismo Darkseid lo quebró al volver a hablar:

-He dicho, _"arrodíllense ante mí"_ – señaló al piso – Ahora.

La _Cuñatai Güirá_ levantó su escopeta. El Señor de la Noche la detuvo, obligándola a bajarla.

-¿Qué hacés? – la chica paraguaya se sacudió, indignada.

-No.

-¡Pero…!

-Esto es entre el Pini y él. Nosotros no tenemos nada que hacer acá… al menos, de momento.

Como confirmando sus palabras, Pinino se adelantó y miró a Darkseid a la cara.

-No sé quién o qué carajo seas, pero esto, toda esta destrucción y la muerte del Faisán, son tu culpa… y la vas a pagar.

Le largó una trompada. Sin esfuerzo, el Señor Oscuro lo atajó y le apretó la mano con fuerza. Mucha fuerza.

El Pini se dobló de dolor. Sus amigos se desesperaron y Lady Di y el Ráfaga quisieron intervenir, pero el Federico los detuvo.

-¡No! ¡No se metan! ¡Quédense donde están! – les gritó.

-¿Te volviste loco? – le espetó Ráfaga.

-¡Lo va a matar! – exclamó Lady Di – ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!

-¡No! El Pini puede con él… esta es su pelea.

Ajenos a la discusión, Darkseid y Pinino median sus fuerzas. El cruel amo de Apokolips no le soltaba la mano y Nafta Súper no aflojaba. Pese al dolor, se mantuvo firme.

-Arrogancia – Darkseid esbozó una leve sonrisa – Una cualidad admirable, pero que no te conducirá a nada… salvo a la muerte.

Los ojos del Pini se encendieron. Dos rayos de calor salieron disparados, impactando en el rostro pétreo de su adversario.

Se produjo una explosión. El Señor de la Noche, Ráfaga, Lady Di y la _Cuñatai Güirá_ aguantaron la respiración, esperando. El humo se despejó y… vieron pasmados que Darkseid seguía intacto, sin un solo rasguño o quemadura de ningún tipo.

-Patético – aferrándole todavía la mano, el Señor Oscuro le encajó un derechazo al Pini que lo dejó sin aliento. Escupió sangre y se dobló sobre sí mismo, pero su enemigo no había terminado. Soltándole el puño, lo agarró del cuello y lo levantó por el aire, como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara – De todos los planetas del universo, este será el que menos placer me va a dar conquistar. Sus defensores dan lastima y tú, das vergüenza. Ni siquiera eres un oponente digno. Esfúmate.

Sin más, Darkseid lo tiró por el aire. El Pini fue a dar con su humillada humanidad contra el frente de la Catedral de Buenos Aires, destrozando la entrada y derrumbándose en el vestíbulo.

Pese a la negativa inicial de no intervenir, la _Cuñatai Güirá_ ya no se pudo contener y abrió fuego contra Darkseid a escopetazo limpio. Las balas rebotaron contra el enorme cuerpo del Señor Oscuro, sin conseguir absolutamente nada. Para él, aquellos tiros eran como picaduras de mosquitos. Observó a los humanos con repulsión.

-Delincuentes – dijo – Eso es lo que son. Forajidos. Marginales sin poderes… no son una amenaza para mí. No significan nada – les dio la espalda – Sin embargo, necesito materia orgánica para engrosar mis ejércitos. Si bien este planeta es patético, sus habitantes servirán para la creación de más soldados leales a mí.

Darkseid volvió a flotar. Se alejó de los humanos y se dirigió a la zona donde había estado el obelisco. Extendió una mano y una nueva estructura de diseño extraño se alzó en su lugar, transportada instantáneamente desde la superficie de Apokolips.

-Vayan – les ordenó a sus Parademonios – Vayan y busquen. Traigan a todos los que encuentren. _¡En esta planta, serán procesados y convertidos en herramientas útiles para mi guerra eterna contra mis verdaderos adversarios en Nuevo Génesis!_

* * *

 **3**

 **SOMOS FAMILIA**

-¡Pini! – gritó Lady Di. El resto de la banda y ella corrieron hacia la catedral, tras su amigo, saltando literalmente los escalones al entrar. Lo encontraron tirado en el suelo, entre los escombros que produjo su caída: una estatua de San Cayetano reventada en pedazos, destruida, y varios mosaicos destrozados, hechos añicos.

-¡Pini! – volvió a gritar Lady Di. Ráfaga y el Señor de la Noche lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie. Pese al golpazo y las magulladuras, estaba intacto.

-¿Estás bien? – quiso saber el Federico.

-Ese tipo es fuerte – dijo Pinino, muy serio – Muy fuerte. Nunca me había topado con alguien como él…

-¿Y ahora, qué están haciendo? – el Ráfaga se volvió hacia la _Cuñatai Güirá_. La chica custodiaba la destrozada puerta con la escopeta entre las manos. Observó al exterior y palideció.

-Están secuestrando gente – avisó.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Se la están llevando!

Y así era. Las hordas de Parademonios habían dejado de destruir la ciudad para internarse en ella y llevarse a las personas. Cientos de hombres y mujeres eran arrastrados contra su voluntad y trasladados a la inmensa estructura alienígena que se alzaba en el centro de la avenida 9 de Julio, donde antes estaba el obelisco, bajo la atenta y siniestra mirada de Darkseid.

-¿Qué hacen con ellos? ¿Para qué se los llevan? – preguntó el Señor de la Noche. No pensaba obtener ninguna respuesta, sin embargo la tuvo y de boca de alguien que no formaba parte de la banda.

-Cosechar materia orgánica – dijo Víctor Roca, emergiendo de las sombras cercanas – Utilizaran a la gente para crear más soldados leales a Darkseid, su amo.

Se produjo un pequeño vendaval. Ráfaga se había movido supervelozmente para colocarse a espaldas del recién llegado. Le apuntó con una pistola en la cabeza.

-Quédate quieto o sos boleta – advirtió. Víctor lo observó, sin mostrar ni un signo de temor. El ojo bionico de la prótesis metálica adherida al lado izquierdo de su cara brilló con fuerza. En un segundo, tenía en su cerebro información acerca de la pistola y su portador. Lo mismo pasó cuando miró a todos y cada uno de los miembros de la banda. Archivos con datos, extraídos mediante Wi-Fi de los servidores de la policía, desfilaron ante él en su mente.

-Nafta Súper – dijo al hombre más alto del grupo – Y su banda. Los más buscados del conurbano bonaerense.

La _Cuñatai Güirá_ volvió su escopeta hacia él, lista para disparar de ser necesario. De igual forma, el Ráfaga amartilló su pistola, sin dejar de apuntarle a la cabeza.

-¿Qué sos, _rati_ vos? – espetó el velocista con acritud – ¿Ahora la _cana_ también tiene a _"Robocop"_ de su lado? Quédate piola y no intentes nada, o te vuelo los sesos.

-Pará Ráfaga – lo detuvo el Federico – Yo conozco a este pibe… No es policía.

-¿Entonces?

-Sí… yo también lo conozco – los ojos del Pini se abrieron como platos de la sorpresa – ¡Mi Dios! _¡Es el Titán!_

-¿Qué?

-¡El Titán! ¡Víctor Roca!

-¿El futbolista? – Ráfaga bajó la pistola – ¿El nuevo Messi?

-¡Sí!

La sorpresa fue enorme y general, por partida doble. Por un lado, por tener a un _crack_ del futbol ante ellos, prácticamente un héroe nacional del deporte. Por el otro, por el aspecto físico del muchacho. Convertido en aquella criatura hibrida mitad hombre, mitad máquina, decididamente era difícil que pasase desapercibido.

Se produjo un breve momento de incomodo silencio, roto por el griterío de la gente en el exterior de la catedral. Los Parademonios seguían secuestrando personas y llevándoselas…

-¿Qué te hicieron? – el Federico fue el primero en volver a hablar.

-Intentaron convertirme en un arma – les contó Víctor – Pero no pudieron. Esos… hijos de puta mataron a mi viejo… me hicieron esto – hizo una pausa. Apretó los puños – Voy a hacerlos pagar.

El Pini sorprendió a todos –o no tanto; sus amigos sabían que tras todos esos músculos y aspecto rudo, se escondía un gran corazón– al acercarse al chico y ponerle una mano en el hombro, apoyándolo. Asintió, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Nosotros también queremos hacérselas pagar – admitió – pero nunca me había topado con alguien tan fuerte como ese tipo… Ni siquiera el _"Cabeza de Tortuga"_ se compara con él.

-Darkseid no es invencible, aunque parezca lo contrario – informó Víctor – Si bien tiene una fuerza excepcional, la parte más mortífera de su anatomía son sus ojos. Tienen la capacidad de proyectar unos rayos terribles…

-Está claro que, para vencerlo, tenemos que dejarlo ciego – razonó el Señor de la Noche – Pero eso sólo no va a liquidarlo. Hay que destruir esa cosa adonde se llevan a la gente y sacarlos a sus tropas y a él de nuestro planeta.

-Eso puede arreglarse – Víctor sacó la Caja-Madre que había traído consigo de Apokolips – Gracias a esto.

-¡Es un cubo! ¡Un cubo como el que inició todo esto! – exclamó el Federico.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste? – preguntó Pinino.

-Prácticamente, se lo robé de las narices – Víctor lo manipuló. El cubo comenzó a brillar y zumbar – Todos esos monstruos tienen uno de estos dispositivos encima. Puedo hackearles el sistema y abrir portales a la inversa. Literalmente, podemos darles una patada en el culo y cerrarles la puerta en la jeta.

El Pini sonrió.

-Está bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para hacerlo?

-Un par de minutos, quizás, como mínimo.

-Creo que es suficiente – Pinino comenzó a caminar fuera de la catedral.

-¡Pará, Pini! _¿Adónde vas?_ – lo atajó Lady Di – ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Voy a darle a Víctor tiempo para que saque a esos bichos de nuestro mundo – dijo – Y voy por la revancha con ese grandote. _¡Voy a partirle la jeta de piedra en pedazos a ese infeliz!_

-Es una locura – el Señor de la Noche negó con la cabeza – Si vas, ese tipo va a barrer el piso con vos…

-Que lo intente – Pini hizo tornar los dedos de las manos – La primera vez me agarró con la guardia baja. Ya no. Ahora sé con quién me estoy midiendo.

-Pero… _¡Puede matarte!_

El tono doloroso de Lady Di hizo que el Pini vacilara. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Tengo que hacerlo – la miró – Alguien tiene que parar esto.

Señaló a la calle, al exterior. Al caos, la muerte y la destrucción.

Toda la banda se miró entre sí. Todos y cada uno de ellos asintieron. Sabían que la decisión que iban a tomar era de vida o muerte, pero estaban de acuerdo que, antes que todo, eran amigos. Eran hermanos…

-Somos familia – Lady Di levantó su espada – Adonde va uno, va el otro. No vas a hacer esto solo, Pini.

-Vamos con vos – asintió el Ráfaga – Si vas a luchar, esta vez vamos a acompañarte.

Tanto la _Cuñatai Güirá_ como el Federico mostraron su apoyo recargando sus armas y preparándose.

-Gracias, muchachos – el Pini sonrió. Luego se dio media vuelta hacia la entrada, decidido. Caminó hacia el exterior, listo para pelear.

A su lado, iban sus amigos. Vivieran o murieran, darían lucha todos juntos, como lo que en el fondo eran: _una familia_ _unida_.

* * *

 **4**

 **TODOS PARA UNO… Y UNO PARA TODOS**

Darkseid observaba complacido el desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Parado en el centro de la avenida 9 de Julio, con las manos entrelazadas a la espalda, el Señor Oscuro miraba como sus tropas introducían personas dentro de su planta procesadora. La leve sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en su pétreo rostro murió cuando un borrón rojo se le cruzó enfrente y el Ráfaga apareció, apuntándole con su pistola y disparando.

La bala pasó a centímetros de su cabeza, apenas rozándolo. Fue suficiente para enfurecer al dios de la oscuridad: _sus ojos se encendieron y dos potentes rayos salieron eyectados_.

Ráfaga no se quedó a esperar para verlo. Echó a correr de nuevo, atravesando la avenida a supervelocidad, mientras la energía carmesí lo perseguía, pisándole los talones. Dobló en una esquina hacia la calle Corrientes y los rayos se torcieron, siguiéndolo… y chocaron contra un camión de la basura estacionado, estallando y reventándolo en pedazos.

Fue el momento que el Pini aprovechó para atacar. Saltó sobre Darkseid por la espalda y le asestó un puñetazo. El Señor Oscuro se volvió, furioso, y respondió dando un golpe contundente con ambos puños cerrados en su dirección…

Pinino consiguió eludir el ataque dando un salto hacia las alturas, pero el suelo donde estuvo parado no contó con tanta suerte. El impacto destrozó la avenida, partiéndola a lo largo por la mitad y abriendo enormes grietas por todos lados.

-¡Criaturas obtusas! – dijo – _¿Se atreven a desafiarme?_ ¡Voy a destruirlos por esto!

Se escuchó el ruido de una motocicleta. El Señor de la Noche y la _Cuñatai Güirá_ entraron en escena. Arriba del vehículo y a toda velocidad por la destrozada calle, enfilaron hacia el alienígena. En cuanto estuvieron cerca, la chica paraguaya sacó una potente ametralladora y gracias a ella, azotó a Darkseid con una lluvia de balas.

-¡Ridículos! – el Señor Oscuro recibió todas y cada una, sin esquivarlas – _¡Sus patéticas armas no pueden dañarme!_

-Tal vez – el Federico detuvo la moto y sonrió, tras el casco negro que llevaba puesto – ¡Pero este ataque sirvió para distraerte!

-¿Qué?

 _-¡Ahora!_

Darkseid se dio media vuelta… solo para ver cómo Lady Di le saltaba encima y le clavaba la punta de su espada en el ojo izquierdo.

-¡ARGH! – el Señor Oscuro gritó, mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara. El otro ojo brilló y el rayo salió disparado. Lady Di salvó su vida gracias a que el Ráfaga se la llevo, sacándola de escena velozmente. Herido como estaba, Darkseid no pudo reconducir su rayo y éste acabó impactando en la mole de la planta procesadora ubicada en el centro de la avenida.

La inmensa construcción extraterrestre estalló por los aires, desapareciendo de la existencia en tan sólo unos segundos.

-¡No! ¡No! – rugió Darkseid, tuerto de un ojo – ¡Malditos sean! _¡No pueden hacerme esto!_

-Sí… _podemos_ – el Pini volvió a la carga. Tomando la espada abandonada por Lady Di, se la incrustó con fuerza en el otro ojo, dejándolo totalmente ciego.

Darkseid aulló, más por la humillante derrota que estaba sufriendo a manos de seres que había considerado inferiores –y por ende, subestimado– que por el dolor de verse privado de visión. Lanzó varios manotazos al aire, pero ninguno alcanzó a su enemigo. Esta ventaja fue aprovechada por el Pini para largarle una lluvia de puñetazos tremendos, uno tras otro, sin dejarlo respirar.

Mientras Pinino vapuleaba al Señor Oscuro sin descanso, Víctor Roca manipuló la Caja-Madre en su poder, conectándola a sus circuitos y, como dijo, accediendo a sus sistemas y hackeando la red entera.

En cuanto lo hizo, decenas de tubos de luz se abrieron por el aire y hordas enteras de Parademonios fueron succionados y arrojados de vuelta al infernal planeta de Apokolips, de donde procedían.

Tras Darkseid también se abrió un portal. El Pini intentó empujarlo, pero el Señor Oscuro consiguió plantarse inamovible.

-¡Basura! – insultó – ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Yo soy Darkseid! _¡DARKSEID!_

-¡Muchachos! – gritó Pinino – ¡Me vendría bien una mano! _¡Ahora!_

Víctor entró en escena. Habiendo cumplido con la primera parte del plan acordado, el titán cibernético corrió a ayudar a Nafta Súper directamente con su fuerza. Ahora, eran dos súper-seres empujando, intentando hacer que Darkseid cruzase el portal.

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! – alentaba el Pini – ¡Ya casi está! ¡Vamos, pibe! _¡No aflojes!_

-¡NGH! – los servomotores de los músculos y piernas de Víctor protestaron. Los forzó casi al límite. Miró al enceguecido enemigo a la cara y le espetó – _¡Esta va por mi viejo, hijo de puta!_

Un último empujón por parte del dúo y Darkseid cayó dentro del portal, gritando. Antes que el vórtice colapsara cerrándose para siempre, su voz pudo oírse con claridad. Contenía una amenaza y una advertencia:

-¡Malditos! ¡Pagaran por esto! – dijo – _¡Volveré! ¡Volveré!_

* * *

 **5**

 **CONSECUENCIAS**

 **TIEMPO DESPUES…**

Una música comenzó a sonar. Las luces del estudio de televisión se encendieron y la bella periodista rubia empezó a hablar:

-Buenas noches. Esto es _"Informe Kühnt"_ – dijo – Soy Victoria Kühnt, con un breve repaso de los hechos ocurridos en las últimas 24 horas…

Hizo una pausa y miró hacia otra cámara. Un monitor de TV colocado a su lado emitía imágenes del panorama desolador del microcentro porteño.

-Una ciudad prácticamente en ruinas – continuó – Una postal salida de, prácticamente, cualquier país en guerra… Lo que están viendo acá no es Kosovo, ni tampoco Medio Oriente. Es Capital Federal. Sí, así quedó la ciudad de Buenos Aires luego de la presunta invasión extraterrestre que sufrimos hace poco menos de 24 horas. Y digo bien, _presunta_ invasión extraterrestre ya que, pese a la cantidad abrumadora de testimonios afirmando la veracidad de los hechos, el Gobierno no ha confirmado oficialmente nada. Así es… Parece que para el señor Presidente, quien justamente se hallaba de viaje por el exterior (casualmente, cuando el pueblo más lo necesitaba) lo que pasó en la ciudad fue producto de _"grupos anárquicos organizados"_ , quienes intentaron un _"golpe de estado"_ fallido. Al menos y, hasta ahora de manera extraoficial, eso parecen querer que creamos. Déjeme decirle algo a usted, Sr. Presidente…

Victoria se adelantó. La cámara le hizo un primerísimo plano.

-No somos idiotas, ¿sabe? Puede que usted crea que somos imbéciles y que sus ministros nos tomen el pelo tratándonos como tontos… _¡Pero no somos idiotas!_ ¡No nieguen lo que fue evidente! Por culpa de lo ocurrido, cientos, miles de personas se quedaron sin hogares. Las pérdidas son cuantiosas, tanto en vidas humanas como a nivel monetario. Si la economía del país estaba mal antes, _¿ahora cómo estamos, Sr. Presidente? ¿Cuánto va a dolerle el bolsillo al contribuyente lo sucedido en la ciudad?_ Y ya que estamos con todas estas preguntas… _¿Qué relación tuvo con esto la banda de Nafta Súper?_

La periodista hizo otra pausa. Era bien conocida en el medio por su estilo duro, directo e incisivo.

-Varios testigos afirman haber visto al Nafta Súper y a miembros de _"La Liga"_ , su banda, en medio de los catastróficos hechos. Contrario a lo que podría llegarse a creer, no estaban robando nada sino, curiosamente, los mismos testigos aseguran que _"La Liga"_ luchó contra los supuestos invasores del espacio, consiguiendo ellos… _ellos_ , no la policía ni el ejército, ellos, una banda de forajidos del conurbano bonaerense, vencerlos y echarlos de nuestro planeta. Yo me pregunto, _¿Cómo es posible?_ ¿Acaso no tendría que haber sido trabajo de las fuerzas de la Ley y el Orden intervenir? ¿Dónde estaban el Ejército Argentino y la Policía Federal, Sr. Presidente? _¿Dónde estaba usted?_ ¡Nunca están cuando el pueblo más los necesita! No… _¡La única vez que les importa la gente es cuando hay elecciones!_ A la hora de poner el votito en la urna, ahí sí que les importan las personas. Se desviven por ellos. El resto del año, ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? _¿Jodernos?_

Victoria hizo una nueva pausa. La ultima antes de que el programa terminase.

-Hoy vuelvo a quedarme sin tiempo, pero ya vamos a seguir hablando de esto – prometió – Vaya pensando, Sr. Presidente, qué respuesta le va a dar al pueblo en su próxima cadena nacional. Y acuérdese que ese mismo pueblo al que usted y sus ministros parecen darle la espalda, es el mismo que en octubre va a las urnas y vota… Soy Victoria Kühnt… y esto fue _"Informe Kühnt"_. Buenas noches.

* * *

 **EPILOGO UNO**

 **LA MATANZA. CONURBANO BONAERENSE.**

 **BAR _"LA ATALAYA"_. NOCHE.**

Sonaba una agradable cumbia de fondo. Mientras el Ráfaga y Lady Di se entretenían jugando al pool en un rincón de la sala, ante la atenta mirada de la _Cuñatai Güirá_ , el Pini y Víctor Roca charlaban sentados frente a la barra. Este último intentaba disimular su apariencia cibernética con no mucho éxito, vestido con una larga gabardina marrón y un sombrero sobre su cabeza. Con semejante atuendo, se parecía más a una especie de bizarro detective privado salido de una película policial _clase-b_ más que otra cosa…

-La Caja-Madre está frita – dijo el chico – Me imagino que todas las demás que tenían esas criaturas estarán igual.

-¿Eso qué significa? – preguntó el Pini, bebiéndose una cerveza.

-Que, pese a su amenaza, Darkseid no va a poder volver – hizo una pausa, pensativo – Al menos, por un largo, largo tiempo.

-Esperemos que sea bien largo – Pinino le apoyó una mano en el hombro al muchacho – Estuviste muy bien, pibe. Creo que sin vos, no contábamos el cuento.

-Gracias, pero tengo que disentir. Sin ustedes, todos no hubiéramos contado el cuento – Víctor sonrió – Son geniales. Tengo que confesarte que lo único que sabía de ustedes era lo que decía la Prensa… y no los pintaba como gente _precisamente buena_. No sé si me explico…

-¿Te referís a los editoriales encendidos de Victoria Kühnt? – preguntó el Federico. El Señor de la Noche estaba sentado, como ya era su costumbre, apartado del grupo casi al final de la barra – No me extraña – meneó la cabeza – Esa mina nos tiene entre ceja y ceja, pero no es mala periodista. Hay veces en que se mete con los _"peces gordos"_ y no tiene miedo. Es admirable.

-¿Admirable? _Ja_ – el Pini rió con amargura – Si sigue así, como va, un día le van a meter un tiro. Es muy bocona y hay gente _"por ahí arriba"_ que puede llegar a molestarse y mucho.

-Víctor, que no te extrañe que al Pini no le caiga en gracia Kühnt – el Federico sonrió, sarcástico – Es la competencia directa de su novia.

Víctor parpadeó con su único ojo biológico. Se volvió hacia Nafta Súper, sin comprender.

-¿Novia? – preguntó.

-Ahora, el bocón sos vos, Fede. ¿Qué no tenes trabajo que hacer? Escuché que lo largaron a Corona del Borda otra vez…

-La misma historia de siempre – el Señor de la Noche suspiró. Se puso de pie y tomó su casco, listo para irse – El Pini tiene una novia bastante bonita – agregó – También es periodista, pero trabaja para un diario. Mejor, que el resto te lo cuente él – caminó hasta la puerta – Nos vemos, muchachos.

-Tratá de no perderte tanto tiempo esta vez, rata – bromeó el Ráfaga – Acordate de los pibes del barrio de vez en cuando, che.

En cuanto el Federico se fue, Pinino le mostró a Víctor una pequeña foto de una bonita chica, junto a un niño.

-Esta es Lu – le dijo – Ella y yo tuvimos… cierta historia en su momento. Nos seguimos viendo todavía, de cuando en cuando.

Víctor estudió la fotografía.

-Es muy linda – admitió – ¿Quién es el chico que está con ella?

El Pini suspiró. Tomó otro trago de cerveza antes de contestar.

-Es mi hijo…

* * *

 **EPILOGO DOS**

La puerta de un ascensor se abrió y un hombre totalmente calvo entró en una habitación enorme. Iba bien vestido y su aspecto general indicaba cierta opulencia monetaria, una gran soberbia y, a la vez, un intelecto privilegiado.

Se sentó en una silla y de inmediato, una serie de monitores de computadora se encendieron, mostrando a un hombre de aspecto común en sus pantallas.

-Me imagino que estas al tanto de lo que pasó…

-¿Con quién te crees que hablas, _Pelado_? – respondió el hombre en los monitores – No hay cosa que yo no sepa. A estas alturas de tu vida, tendrías que saberlo.

-No te calentes, Sabiola. Era una jodita.

-Me alegro de que estés de buen humor. Tenemos un problema.

-¿Lo decís por lo del Nafta Súper y _"La Liga"_? – el Pelado le restó importancia – No hay nada de qué preocuparse… mi gente en los medios se va a encargar de ellos. Tengo a la Vicky Kühnt laburando hace rato, haciendo el trabajito fino en dos frentes: _contra ellos y contra el Gobierno_. No hay que menospreciar el poder de las voluntades populares… Esto lo aprendí ahora, que estoy metiéndome en la política.

-Bravo. Te aplaudo por eso, Pelado – Sabiola sonó irónico – Pero esa no es la cuestión. La cuestión es que en todos estos años, no te vi mover un solo dedo _de verdad_ contra esa banda. ¿Por qué será?

El Pelado no contestó. Miró al otro, serio.

-Te forraste de guita, te juntaste con gente poderosa. Aprovechaste y bien la oportunidad que te di… te acomodaste bien en el escalafón social argentino. Te salvaste para toda la cosecha, vos.

-Cortá el rollo, Sabiola. Andá al grano. Hoy no tengo paciencia para tus pavadas.

-Resultados, Pelado. _Exijo resultados_. Quiero al Nafta Súper y a su banda muertos y enterrados. ¿Es demasiado pedir?

-Para vos es fácil, ¿no? Digo, exigir cosas. Estás muy canchero sentado ahí dando órdenes. Si tanto te joden, ¿por qué no venís acá y haces vos mismo todo el trabajito?

Sabiola no respondió de inmediato. Observó al Pelado con frialdad.

-Tenes razón – admitió – Creo que voy a ocuparme personalmente de Nafta Súper y de su banda. Después de todo, ¿no dice el refrán ese tan famoso que _"si quieres que algo salga bien, entonces hazlo tú mismo"_?

El Pelado se reclinó en la silla, complacido.

-Estoy de acuerdo – dijo – ¿Cuándo voy a tener la dicha de tu visita?

Sabiola sonrió, siniestro.

-Ahora mismo.

Hubo un flash de luz verde. El hombre en la pantalla continuó sonriendo, mientras una figura extraña se materializaba en la sala, para desconcierto del Pelado.

-Tengo que confesarte una cosa – dijo – Durante todos estos años, te estuve mintiendo un poquito. Mi nombre no es Sabiola y mucho menos, soy humano, como vos. Esto que estás viendo es en realidad una conveniente simulación virtual, fabricada para interactuar con vos – hizo una pausa – Ese que ahora está ahí… ese soy yo.

El Pelado abrió la boca, mudo. Un ser humanoide de pie verde y la cabeza calva llena de diodos luminosos se erguía ante él, cruzado de brazos

-Me llamo BRAINIAC – se presentó – Tú y yo tenemos mucho que hacer, terrícola…

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…**

* * *

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR**

Finalmente, esta historia se acabó… al menos, de momento. Debo decir que esta _Parte Cuatro_ costó bastante armarla, por lo que para la siguiente historia habrá que esperar cierto tiempo.

A la final, decidí dejar la identidad del nuevo portador del anillo del Faisán en el misterio. Puede que se explique más adelante en otra historia. Respecto a la forma en el que el Nafta Súper y su banda derrotan a Darkseid… bien, solo puedo decir que suscribo a aquello que dijo el gran **Héctor German Oesterheld** (creador, entre otras cosas, del **Eternauta** ). _El único héroe que vale, es el héroe colectivo, no solitario._ Aquí tenemos una muestra de que aquello de _"la unión hace la fuerza"_ es verdad. La única manera de vencer a la oscuridad –puede leerse entre líneas– es si tiramos _todos juntos_ para el mismo lado. Así de sencillo.

Victoria Kühnt es un personaje que debutó en los _websodios_ de la serie de TV de Nafta Súper. Era una periodista incisiva, interpretada por **Mariela Fernández** , quien en la vida real también es periodista y seguramente la habrán visto trabajando en **C5N** y como parte del staff de _"Bendita TV"_. El personaje estaba inspirado en partes iguales por **Vicky Vale** y **Catherine Grant** , aunque aquí le he colocado unos toques a lo **Morgan Edge** en aquellos viejos comics de Superman de los 80's, donde salía por la tele haciendo unos encendidos editoriales anti-superhéroes. Como dato gracioso, decir que en los _websodios_ de Nafta Súper, al personaje de Mariela Fernández acaban por pegarle un tiro fuera de escena, tal y como el Pini dice que va a terminar por meterse con _"la gente poderosa que está arriba"_. En la serie web, era por meterse con un ministro corrupto del Gobierno. Aquí, Vicky tira furiosos dardos contra el mismísimo Presidente de la Nación. ¿Acabara igual a su homóloga de la pantalla chica? No lo creo, pero… nunca se sabe.

Si los sorprendió el epilogo número dos, he aquí una explicación: en la serie de Nafta Súper, salía un tipo llamado **Sabiola** , que fungía de una suerte de **Brainiac** **humano**. Se comunicaba con el Pelado (Lex Luthor) para darle órdenes y nunca aparecía en persona. Para conciliar esa visión con la del Brainiac alienígena clásico de los comics, se me ocurrió esa salida. Espero que quedase bien. De paso, da un puntapié inicial para una próxima aventura.

No me queda más para decir, salvo GRACIAS. Por leer, comenta y estar siempre ahí. Gracias por su fidelidad como lectores.

Un gran, gran abrazo para todos.

FEDERICO H BRAVO

 _Buenos Aires, Argentina._

 _Mayo de 2017._


End file.
